


For Her Safety

by CheerfulOptimistic



Category: Alan Wake - Fandom
Genre: April Showers 2015, Dark Forces, Drama, Dual POV, F/M, Fear, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulOptimistic/pseuds/CheerfulOptimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is for her to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her Safety

In the end, he lets it consume him.

 

As much as he hates the darkness, he is willing to let it have him as long as she is safe.

 

Besides, what's a more dramatic ending than the hero sacrificing himself to save his love?

 

******

 

She crawled out of the lake coughing and shaking.

 

"Alan?"

 

The cabin was gone. What if Alan had died? Or worse, what if that woman had him?

 

What was she supposed to do? Without a car, it could take her days to get to town. She realized she had no light source, no hope once it got dark.

 

The only thing she could think to do now was cry.


End file.
